


Miracle Drama

by distantgreen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Imayoshi being Imayoshi, M/M, the MidoTaka and KagaKuro are just background ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantgreen/pseuds/distantgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has a new boyfriend; this is how everyone else finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Drama

**Author's Note:**

> this was sitting on my hard drive for a literal eternity so I finally cleaned it up and posted it

    17:54 Kise: hey! movie 2nite, u wnat 2 go??? ≧∇≦  
  
    17:55 Kise: Aomnecchi!!!  
  
    17:58 Kise: every1 else is going!!! (・ω・) (・ω・) (・ω・)  
  
    18:13 Kise: Amoinecchi where r u  
  
    18:15 Kise: (´；ω；`)  
  
–  
  
For the fifth time that evening, Aomine's phone buzzes, sliding a little further along his dresser with every text it receives. The light erupting from its tiny screen is harsh in the dark room, with its lights off and curtains drawn tightly shut, but with a blindfold over his eyes, Aomine doesn't exactly notice.  
  
What he does notice is that a weight that had until a few moments ago been sitting in the bed beside him is now very suddenly and very decidedly not there.  
  
“What are you doing?” he demands at the darkness. He jerks forward reflexively, but his hands are still tied to the headboard, so the movement succeeds in bringing him only a sharp pain in his shoulders and nothing more. “Ow! Fuck.”  
  
There's the faint clatter of glasses being lifted from the nightstand, and soft, measured footsteps circling the perimeter of the bed, heading straight for the dresser.  
  
“Don't.”  
  
The dark behind Aomine's eyes doesn't respond, but the footsteps stop. He catches his breath in a brief moment of hope before he hears noise again, the scrape of his phone being lifted from its position on the dresser.  
  
“Oi!”  
  
A chuckle finally comes back at him, but if that's the response he gets, Aomine thinks he would rather have preferred nothing at all. There's clicking, then, which he presumes is his messages being read, since there's not enough of it to correspond to typing.  
  
“Don't you fucking dare.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
And then the dreaded typing happens. It's only a few keystrokes, and it's done, followed by the phone being deposited where it belongs and the footsteps returning to the bedside. Glasses are placed carefully on the nightstand again, and the bed dips beneath the weight of someone climbing back into it.  
  
“Are you fucking for real,” Aomine groans.  
  
He can't see the grin that materializes in the darkness, but he imagines that he can feel it.  
  
–  
  
    18:18 Aominecchi: Busy ;)  
  
Kise frowns at his phone, staring at the reply. He’s sitting at a booth in Maji Burger next to Kasamatsu, with Kagami, Kuroko, and Momoi across from them. Kagami is busy shoveling his sixth burger for the evening into his mouth, and the other three are too preoccupied with their conversation to notice the change in Kise’s expression.  
  
“Guys!” he cuts in suddenly, drawing their attention to him, still staring at his phone with suspicion. “I think there’s something wrong with Aominecchi.”  
  
Momoi leans across the table slightly, expression concerned.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“He just messaged me with an emoji!” Kise cries, waving his phone around in front of her face. “He never uses emoji!”  
  
“No,” Momoi replies, frowning in confusion. “He doesn’t.”  
  
“We have to go check on him,” Kise says decisively. “He must be really ill or in some other sort of life-threatening danger that’s caused him to completely lose his mind.”  
  
“Eh?” Kagami pauses, annoyed, with a burger halfway to his mouth. “What about the movie?” He takes another bite, and adds around a mouthful of food, “who cares about that idiot anyway?”  
  
“If we don’t leave now, we’ll be late meeting Midorima-kun and Takao-kun,” Kuroko points out.  
  
“But don’t any of you _care_?” Kise wails. “I’m pretty sure something is _wrong_! And I know both of his parents are out of town on business right now and he’s home all alone, so who knows what’s happened to him!”  
  
Kasamatsu sighs, finally speaking up and placing his hand on Kise’s arm reassuringly. “Aomine seems pretty capable of survival,” he says, and Kise turns to face him, looking rather betrayed; but Kasamatsu goes on before the blonde can interrupt him. “Still, if you’re that worried, we can go by his place on the way home after the movie.”  
  
Kise hesitates, debating whether to insist further or accept the offer, but even Momoi’s worry has simmered down and she seems satisfied with the suggestion, so he sighs and rests his head against the table.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
–  
  
In the end, everyone else excuses themselves to go straight home after the movie, so Kasamatsu is left keeping his promise alone and going with Kise to Aomine’s apartment to check on him. The building is completely quiet at this hour as they make their way to Aomine’s floor, and Kise rings nervously at the door. Kasamatsu stretches his arms behind his back idly as they wait, and after Aomine doesn’t appear within the first minute, Kise rings again, huffing in frustration.  
  
“What if he’s dead?”  
  
“He’s not dead,” Kasamatsu says flatly. “Calm down.”  
  
They keep waiting, and finally, there are the sounds of the door being unlocked and opened, revealing a confused and slightly drowsy-looking Aomine.  
  
“Kise? And you,” he adds, nodding at Kasamatsu. “Um. What is it?”  
  
Kasamatsu frowns. He hasn’t spent enough time around Aomine to be an expert in reading him, even though he does hang out with the miracles a lot more often now that he’s with Kise; but even to his eyes, the blue-haired boy seems a little nervous.  
  
“Aominecchi! You’re alive!” Kise exclaims happily. “I’m relieved, we were _so_ worried.”  
  
Kasamatsu rolls his eyes but doesn’t interrupt.  
  
Aomine laughs a little, looking even more confused. “Of course I’m alive, idiot. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
“Why?” Kise asks, incredulous. “Your message! From earlier? You don’t use emoji, Aominecchi, everyone knows that. I thought something terrible might have happened to you, or you’d been kidnapped, or-” he stops to take a breath, and then laughs. “Well, I guess we were worried over nothing.”  
  
“Hah! Yeah,” Aomine says, and Kasamatsu’s eyes narrow at the way the other boy’s gaze shifts nervously to the side.  
  
“Well uh,” Aomine shifts awkwardly on his feet. “Sorry for missing the movie. I hope it was good.”  
  
“Oh, it was great!” Kise beams. “Well, enjoy the rest of your evening! Hopefully you can come next time.”  
  
“Yeah, hopefully,” Aomine mutters, and he’s just about to move to close the door, when there is a new set of footsteps behind him, and a voice drawls through the air, reaching the guests standing in front of the open doorway.  
  
“Mmm? What’s this, Aomine? Guests at this late hour?”  
  
“Aargh!” Aomine groans and turns around slowly. “What are you d-” He freezes when he sees what’s behind him, and his companions at the door have frozen also, Kise’s mouth dropping open in shock. Imayoshi Shouichi is approaching the small entry area, and he is completely naked save for a pair of plain white briefs and his usual pair of glasses.  
  
Kise covers his mouth with his hands and gives a muffled shriek, and even Kasamatsu raises one eyebrow slightly in surprise.  
  
“Well, okay then,” he says. “Explains why you were busy, I guess.”  
  
“Idiot!” Aomine says, exasperated, shaking Imayoshi slightly by the shoulders. “Don’t walk up here like _that_! Argh, at least go put some goddamn pants on!”  
  
Imayoshi grins slyly, then leans in and places his mouth near Aomine’s ear.  
  
“That’s no way to address your senpai,” he whispers, and Aomine goes red in the face, shoving Imayoshi away from him. “But, if you insist,” Imayoshi adds, and turns away from the door, hips swaying a bit too much for it to be unintentional as he walks off into the apartment.  
  
This leaves a very scandalized looking Kise watching as Aomine covers his face with his hands to try and hide his embarrassment, mumbling something resembling “motherfucker.”  
  
Kasamatsu can already feel a headache coming on, and maybe that’s what makes him reckless enough to mutter, “not mother,” down the empty hallway.  
  
Aomine freezes, tenses, and slowly drops his hands, his expression landing somewhere between murderous and utterly appalled. Later Kasamatsu will admit that although Kise doesn't always have the best survival instincts, he still recognized this danger when he saw it, because he blanches and stares at Kasamatsu in horror, brain immediately starting to whirl as he desperately tries to avoid the impending killing that's about to happen before his eyes.  
  
But divine providence is on Kasamatsu's side for the evening, because before he can properly regret his comment, Imayoshi reappears (still shirtless, but wearing at least pants this time, to everyone's relief) and drapes an arm over Aomine's shoulders. He smiles pleasantly at the guests, waving at them with his other hand.  
  
“Good evening, gentlemen,” he says, all smiles and politeness as usual. Kise seems to finally be calming down from his shock and subsequent near panic attack enough to respond, but Imayoshi chuckles, cutting him off preemptively, and his eyes open just a fraction, gaze sliding towards Kasamatsu.  
  
Kasamatsu knows that look and is not even remotely happy to see it directed at him. He immediately starts wracking his brain, trying to figure out what it is that Imayoshi is about to utilize against him, but he can't figure it out fast enough, so he braces himself mentally as Imayoshi opens his mouth again.  
  
“See?” he drawls happily. “I told you I was fucking my darling little kouhai.”  
  
Oh. Not providence. The very opposite of it, Kasamatsu thinks, immediately followed by the thought that trading punches with Aomine would probably have been preferable to having Kise screech at him.  
  
“YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!”  
  
Kasamatsu winces, and Imayoshi's grinning, seemingly satisfied with the damage that he's caused for the night.  
  
“Man, fuck this,” Aomine says finally, turning and vanishing into the apartment. Imayoshi hovers for another second in the doorway, admiring his handiwork, before reaching for the doorknob and slowly pulling the door closed. “Well, it was very nice to see the both of you, please do come and visit whenever you like. But I think it's time Aomine and I retired back to bed,” he says warmly, his voice hovering on the last word for just a beat too long, before the door finally snaps shut.  
  
Which leaves Kasamatsu alone in the hallway with an extremely unhappy Kise.  
  
“Why didn't you tell me?”  
  
To be fair, Kasamatsu is still trying to remember why it is that Imayoshi seemed to think he should have this knowledge already.  
  
“I didn't know?” he says defensively, and Kise looks not even remotely convinced. “Or if I did, I don't remember.”  
  
He thinks again, harder, and finally a distant memory stirs. They'd played a practice game with Touou several weeks back (Kasamatsu shudders mentally, because that means this has been going on for at least that long), and somewhere in the middle of a play, as Imayoshi had been marking him closely, he'd mentioned something about “Aomine” and “sweet ass.” Kasamatsu had been way too distracted with not losing the ball at the time, so the comment had obviously not fully registered, and even if it had, he probably would've just assumed it was another one of Imayoshi's twisted ways of fucking with him on the court and not to be taken literally. In hindsight, Imayoshi probably dropped it then on purpose, knowing Kasamatsu wasn't paying proper attention and he'd have an excuse to heckle him about it later. He'd probably plotted ahead for this whole entire thing, drawing Kise over for this late-night visit just so he could drop the verbal bomb in front of them and cause hell for Kasamatsu. He couldn't deny that it was both horrifying and impressive, how Imayoshi could make it his duty to go about making other people's lives absolutely miserable.  
  
“Yeah, fine, he mentioned it in passing, now that I think about it, but I was a little busy with – I don't know – _not losing our game_.” Kise's still looking skeptical, but his anger seems to be simmering down. “I don't see why it's that important anyway, obviously you'd have found out sooner or later.”  
  
At that, Kise looks aghast again.  
  
“ _Senpai!_ I have to know these things immediately! If Aominecchi is with some super sketchy person-” he flails his arms at the door to Aomine's apartment as he says it “-which he clearly _is_ , his friends need to know so they can do something!”  
  
Kasamatsu rolls his eyes and starts walking down the hallway, hoping his movement can spur Kise into leaving too, because he's pretty done with this shit for the night. “Aomine probably didn't tell you because he figured you'd react something like this. And besides,” he mutters as Kise is catching up to him, “Imayoshi is probably having a field day with it.”  
  
“Ehh?” Kise frowns, looking mostly confused now and not so much concerned, which is some sort of progress, at least. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Well,” Kasamatsu says slowly, “I have a suspicion that Imayoshi probably likes...” He trails off, trying to find a way to phrase something that he's never thought to speak out loud before. “He probably likes dealing with difficult people, sees it as a challenge or something, as a point of pride if he succeeds. And honestly, do you know anyone more difficult than Aomine?” It's not like Kasamatsu knows on any personal level, but he's listened to enough of Kise ranting about his miracle friends to get the general idea that Aomine can be quite the arrogant little shit. “It’s a little weird, but I think they’ll be fine together, in their own way.”  
  
Kise sighs as the two of them climb into the elevator.  
  
“Well,” he says finally. “I hope he’s happy, at least.”  
  
–  
  
It’s two days after the incident at Aomine’s apartment, and Kise finds himself hanging out at Maji Burger after school, surrounded by the usual crew of local miracles and acquaintances. Kasamatsu is absent, having refused to come in spite of his lack of other activities after practice; he knew what Kise was planning, and he said that he’d had “enough miracle drama” for the week.  
  
Kise is skimming through the messages on his phone again, chewing on the inside of his cheek and trying to decide what he should say to everyone, just as Takao returns to their table with a large order of fries.  
  
The Shuutoku point guard sits down, and Midorima frowns at the tray. “You should eat better,” he says, idly adjusting his glasses. “That’s a terrible diet for a basketball player.”  
  
“Please, Shin-chan,” Takao replies, rolling his eyes. “Kagami’s already had like ten burgers, and he does just fine on the court. Obviously it’s working for him.”  
  
Kuroko is staring blankly out of the nearest window, quietly absorbed in his milkshake as usual, while Momoi works away at an ice cream sundae. There’s a momentary silence again as everyone is simultaneously preoccupied with their food, so Kise takes a deep breath and decides to make his announcement.  
  
“Aominecchi is sleeping with Imayoshi!”  
  
“What?!” Momoi says, ice cream dripping from her spoon as it stops halfway to her mouth, utterly forgotten.  
  
Kagami chokes on his food, and Kuroko proceeds to thump him across the back, face as neutral as ever and mouth never leaving the straw of his milkshake.  
  
Takao pauses, looking at Kise in an oddly fascinated way, before breaking into raucous laughter. “Hahahaha! No kidding?”  
  
“Takao!” Midorima snaps, lowering his head slightly in embarrassment. “The entire restaurant can hear you, be quiet.”  
  
“How do you know this?” Momoi demands, glaring at Kise.  
  
The blonde sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I found out when I went by his apartment the other night with Kasamatsu-senpai. Imayoshi was there, they were...” he pauses, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “He was walking around in his underwear! It was obvious!”  
  
Momoi’s face has turned a little red now, though Kise can’t tell if it’s embarrassment or anger, as she glares down at her ice cream. “He didn’t even tell me!” she snaps. “How could he not tell me!”  
  
Kise just shrugs weakly in response. “Well, now we all know.”  
  
Kagami, meanwhile, has finally finished his coughing fit enough to speak again, although his voice sounds a little strained. “Imayoshi, though. Really? I figured Ahomine would have weird taste, but that squinty-eyed bastard?”  
  
“Oh, come on now,” Takao says with a cheeky grin, throwing a wink in Kise's direction. “It's no secret that point guards are the best and everybody wants a piece of us. Right, Shin-chan?”  
  
“The worst,” Midorima corrects with a small frown, in spite of the faint pink that surfaces on his face. “Especially you. Worst of the worst.”  
  
Takao just cackles again, completely unfazed.  
  
“So Kise,” he says, narrowing his eyes slightly at the blonde. “Since you were lucky enough to see him practically naked. Ten out of ten, or what?”  
  
“ _Takao!!”_  
  
–  
  
    19:22 Kise: im sorry ;∇;  
  
    19:24 Satsuki: Dai-chan!! How dare you keep this a secret from me!!  
  
    19:25 Satsuki: It’s important that I know these things!  
  
    19:27 Satsuki: I’m your best friend AND your manager!  
  
    19:56 Bakagami: lmao dude, imayoshi, really?  
  
    20:34 Midorima: Congratulations on your relationship. I hope it brings you happiness.  
  
    20:54 Tetsu: Please ignore Kagami-kun’s rudeness. We are both very for happy for you.  
  
    21:17 unknown number: congrats bro! hahaha. welcome to the club!!  
  
    21:18 unknown number: p.s. this is Takao!! ;)  
  
    21:42 Akashi: Next time, I expect to hear this directly from you, not through word-of-mouth from Ryouta.  
  
–  
  
“Fuck!” Aomine growls, throwing his phone carelessly onto the coffee table after yet another message buzzes through, disrupting his evening. “They won’t stop! They’ve been at this all night.”  
  
Imayoshi is leaning heavily against him, eyes glued to the basketball game they’re watching on television, but he just sighs and shifts his head slightly to look up at Aomine with a mischievous grin.  
  
“Would you kindly keep it down?” he says coolly. “I’m trying to watch the game. It’s awfully rude, all this noise you keep making.”  
  
The only thing he gets in response is a glare, but Imayoshi just chuckles and nestles his head back against the younger boy’s shoulder.  
  
“Just ignore them and enjoy the game.”  
  
Aomine sighs and stretches his legs out against the coffee table. His phone keeps buzzing occasionally throughout the night, but he agrees that some things are best left unread until morning.


End file.
